


Cursed

by LemonLies



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Eventual Romance, Poor DC, Rating May Change, Violence, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLies/pseuds/LemonLies
Summary: This is just me trying writing again





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> a strawberry jam sword doesn't sound all that threatening

Dark Choco wanted to leave this dreadful castle, he wanted to live life as a normal cookie and not be dragged down by the horrible curse inside him. He wished he could remember who he used to be before...before he found that vile sword, the strawberry jam sword. He only remembers grabbing the sword, passing out, and then something terrible took over his body, a monster with a lust for blood and destruction. Dark Choco, no, the monster killed many cookies. DC awoke to ringing in his ears and a dampness on his hands and chest, blood, he was covered in it. And then he noticed them, four maybe five corpses littered the forest floor each with a terrible gash in their abdomen, DC had gutted these poor cookies and it made him sick. His head had whipped up at distant sound of hooves hitting the ground. ‘They're coming for me,’ he thought, ‘I shall accept my punishment…’ But his body wouldn't allow it, he stood quickly and ran deeper into the forest, the sword glowing faintly by his side.   
Knight cookie and Pistachio cookie arrived at the scene on horseback, Pistachio gripped tightly onto the horse’s reins, her knuckles turning white, while knight cookie looked quite queasy. Pistachio jumped from her horse and settled by one on the corpses, she clicked her tongue, “What kind of monster would do this?” Knight shuffled behind her, a hand gripping the reins on his horse, “Pistachio I, uh...What should we do?” Knight had just recently been allowed to follow pistachio on missions and they were never like this, they usually just helped other cookies with day to day problems nothing like this, never like this. He was regretting signing up for this. Pistachio stood, “We get them a proper burial, calm the cookies, and then we find this monster.” 

“Yes Ma'am!”


End file.
